The present invention relates to novel cationic lipids that can be used in combination with other lipid components such as cholesterol and PEG-lipids to form lipid nanoparticles with oligonucleotides, to facilitate the cellular uptake and endosomal escape, and to knockdown target mRNA both in vitro and in vivo.
Cationic lipids and the use of cationic lipids in lipid nanoparticles for the delivery of oligonucleotides, in particular siRNA and miRNA, have been previously disclosed. Lipid nanoparticles and use of lipid nanoparticles for the delivery of oligonucleotides, in particular siRNA and miRNA, has been previously disclosed. Oligonucleotides (including siRNA and miRNA) and the synthesis of oligonucleotides has been previously disclosed. (See US patent applications: U.S. 2006/0083780, U.S. 2006/0240554, U.S. 2008/0020058, U.S. 2009/0263407 and U.S. 2009/0285881 and PCT patent applications: WO 2009/086558, WO 2009/127060, WO 2009/132131, WO 2010/042877, WO 2010/054384, WO 2010/054401, WO 2010/054405, WO 02010/054406 and WO 2010/105209). See also Semple S. C. et al., Rational design of cationic lipids for siRNA delivery, Nature Biotechnology, 2010, 28, 172-176. Other cationic lipids are disclosed in US patent applications: U.S. 2009/0263407, U.S. 2009/0285881, U.S. 2010/0055168, U.S. 2010/0055169, U.S. 2010/0063135, U.S. 2010/0076055, U.S. 2010/0099738 and U.S. 2010/0104629.
Further, the specific cationic lipids cis and trans 1-methyl-3,4-bis-R9Z,12Z)-octadeca-9,12-dienypoxyl-pyrrolidine are disclosed in WO2010/054384.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a cationic lipid scaffold that demonstrates enhanced efficacy along with lower liver toxicity. The present invention employs low molecular weight cationic lipids comprising at least one short lipid chain to enhance the efficacy and tolerability of in vivo delivery of siRNA.